


Kiss It All Better

by NighttimeLullaby



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Emotions, Heavy Angst, M/M, Songfic, a lot of emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NighttimeLullaby/pseuds/NighttimeLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sits in his cell...<br/>And he lays on his bed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I in no way own the Persona Series, any games within, or the song Kiss It Better. Other than that, enjoy! (Warning; There's a good chance this might cause feelings of sadness, distraught, etc. With it's heavy content.)

Akihiko sighed, head in his hands as he felt the scruff of a growing stubble in his palms, calloused and worn. He ran a hand through his still somewhat short, silvery hair. He hadn't been in there for more than a few months, but… They'd been hell already. Quietly, he thought to himself, and what exactly had landed him, boxer and normally pretty good man, in jail for a long, long time. Twenty five to life. 

Where had he gone wrong?  
Well, there was that night…

Shinjiro gasped, a spurt of crimson coming out with the cough that left his lips. It left him gasping for air, air that he only wheezed out with the next hack, the next exhale that left room to try and drag oxygen through his body. All he wanted to do was protect Ken.. And this was where it got him. Oddly enough, he didn't regret a thing. The thundering of the entire team behind him synced with his blood, pumping and pounding in his ears. 

The shot before; It’d only gone into his stomach, possibly survivable. They'd wanted information, information he didn't have. And neither did the kid- The Kid! 

When he heard voices, and ones threatening a shot, he struggled to sit up. It went unnoticed, and he heard Ken lie. 

“It's me. I collect information on the ring. That's why they let me on the team.” 

No, no it wasn't! It wasn't him, not the kid he viewed like a little brother. Not the one he had to protect. 

When Shinjiro heard the shot being fired, he threw the last bit of strength he had into flinging himself before Ken. The pierce of pain, the sharp burn of the bullet ripping through him was nothing, cooled by the relief that Ken wasn't hurt. That Ken was safe. 

Shinjiro didn't even care about the fact he was dying, half of his breaths ending in a cough, which led to blood dribbling down his chin. His lips were nearly blue, but then he saw him. 

Akihiko had come to his side, hands at his back. Mumbling that he'd be okay, that they just needed to get him to a hospital- He knew it was a lie. This was mortal. HE was mortal. He wouldn't wake up after everything went cold. And that was okay. 

“H-Hey. . . D’ya think it'll if you kissed it, it'd be better. . ?” 

It was an idiotic statement, more of a joke. But it brought tears to the boxer's eyes, and Shinjiro winced at the sight. He didn't want his last moments, last few blinks to be of Akihiko crying. He slowly, weakly, lifted a shaky hand to touch Akihiko’s face. 

It never made it.  
Akihiko grabbed it instead, holding onto the extremity with all he had. Shinjiro’s lips were definitely blue now, deep red staining his coat. The sight nearly made Akihiko sick, his lover was dying. How could he be this idiotic, let Shinji go alone? This was hell… And now he couldn't do anything except desperately hold his hand and kiss his forehead. He mumbled soft words, until the hand he held grew slack, and he was left with a cooling, dead body of the man he loved. 

Rage, boiling and combining with sadness filled him, and he looked around. The man who shot him, shirtless and looking like an awful impersonator of God’s son stood, conversing with his two lackeys. Fallen to the ground carelessly, a gun. 

With a snarl that only animals should truly make, he lept for the gun and shot, aiming right for the side he knew best. The bullet pierced through, and the man crumpled. He'd bear the same fate as his lost lover; Bleeding out onto the pavement, spilling his life that night. It wasn't satisfaction, but it was revenge. Cold, bloody, pain-tinted revenge. 

Stay with me...

 

Akihiko groaned, laying down on the cot he could call a bed if he thought hard enough. His eyes slid shut, fingers drifting towards a locket. It contained a single, rare smiling picture of his lover, the only personal item he'd begged to keep. It ended up closed in his fist, as he slowly drifted into blackness. 

His dreams weren't the best, wrought with the single saying he heard, over and over. 

“H-Hey. . . D’ya think it'll if you kissed it, it'd be better. . ?” 

Kiss it all better…


End file.
